


Spring & Summer

by prizewinningfruitcake



Series: Bitten [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 11:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19828873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prizewinningfruitcake/pseuds/prizewinningfruitcake
Summary: Two lil CarverMerrill Tumblr prompts"Can we just pretend we're normal for once?" and "Noceur - one who stays up late"





	Spring & Summer

She wakes up very near his armpit, and thinks this is the first time she’s been so close to any armpit in any context. Let alone to have it be the first thing she sees on opening her eyes.

Carver is snoring a little, on his back with one arm tossed open just above her head. Merrill moves closer, against him, and he sighs and mumbles something she can’t make out.

“Sorry?” she whispers, not expecting an answer.

He does answer, though she still can’t understand him.

Carver.”

He looks different when he’s sleeping. Happier, a little half-smile on his face.

“Hmm?” He opens one eye.

“I put my face in your armpit last night.”

He turns to her and his smile fades into such a grave expression it makes her laugh. He looks more like himself now.

“On purpose?”

“No.” She puts a hand to her mouth because she doesn’t want to laugh at him. “But I didn’t mind it. Is that terribly strange?”

He seems to consider that. “No,” he says at length. “No, it’s normal.”

“Are you sure? I’ve never seen anyone do that before.”

“I mean,” a yawn and he stretches long and deep, arms pushed out in front of him, “last week, we pulled a skull and a moldy book from the sewers, and someone paid us for them. So, in comparison…”

“Oh right. I’d forgotten about that.”

“And before that, you opened a chest and a ghost flew out and tried to kill us.”

“I believe it was a shade.”

“Yeah, same thing.”

“Not necessarily. Some think shades are the spirits of the dead that have wandered from the Fade, but-”

He rolls onto his side, takes her forearm and kisses the inside of her wrist.

“Keep going.”

While she explains the finer points of entities from the Beyond, he lifts her arm and buries his face under it.

“Hmm. That’s interesting,” he says when she finishes, muffled against the fabric of her shirt.

She giggles. “Well what do you think?”

“I don’t mind it either.”

He kisses her where her shirt has slipped off, hot breath on her shoulder, and he says, “I think you look cute when you’re sleeping. Is that normal?”

His ears go red when he says it. Merrill laughs and nods. “Yes,” she says. “Normal.”

“Normal,” Carver repeats.

“Very normal.”  


......

She asked him to come inside because he didn’t want to go home yet, and she didn’t want to go home without him.

They lingered too long outside the city because it was quiet and just them - just the two of them sitting shoulder to shoulder on the rocks, in the water, lying out in the sun to dry off. She ran a hand through his wet hair and the way he looked at her, the way he tilted his head into her hand made her chest ache.

They got lost on the way back because he was following her and she was following him, and neither of them knew which way they were going. She thought he’d be exasperated with her, but he just laughed. They laughed about it, and it turned out she knew which way to go all along. 

The sun went down long before they got back to the city gates, and Carver stopped her, tugged the back of her shirt. She turned and his face hung over hers, so tall, but he bent easily when she tugged at his collar. Their lips touched for the first time that day, his parting, breath through his nose against hers, and the ache in her chest came back stronger. 

“I’ve thought about doing that all day,” he told her. She can still hear it, the roughness in his voice when he said it, and she feels that ache whenever she does, like a fist unclenched after far too long.

She kissed him again after that, harder, warm all over, and she didn’t want to stop. So she asked him if he wanted to come inside. He stood very still for a moment, and then said, “I do if you want me to.”

She can hear birds chirping outside the little window by her bed. They had a lot of kissing to catch up on.

They lay side by side, not quite pressed together but with their arms and legs tangled. He kissed her everywhere he could reach, everywhere her clothes don’t cover, and she felt him through his, let her hands wander. She wanted to take his shirt off, but she didn’t. She settled for reaching under it to feel the curve of his back. She thinks he liked that from the way he sighed and stretched under her fingers. 

When they were too tired to keep kissing, they settled with their foreheads touching. She can’t remember ever being this comfortable. She may have said that out loud, but she isn’t sure. They may have fallen asleep for a while.

“I should go home,” he murmurs against the bridge of her nose as daylight intrudes on them. 

“Nooo,” she whines stupidly. 

That seems to win out because a moment later he’s slack-jawed and snoring. She pulls a blanket over them and burrows into his chest to stop the morning from coming.


End file.
